Low power radio transceiver devices are starting to be used to enable location services, in particular for indoor use. Satellite positioning systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) work well outdoors to determine accurate location data, but do not work well indoors as the signals from the satellites do not propagate well within the building environment.
Digital radio beacons may be used indoors to replace the function of the GPS satellites. Digital radio beacons, for example, may be placed at various locations in a building and transmit a message that allows an application on a smartphone to determine its location.